The Targaryen Siblings
by A-book-geek
Summary: Harry is reborn as the first daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, 'Rhaenys Targaryen'. Rhaegar Targaryen and Layanna Stark had a son, 'Aegon Targaryen'. Ned Stark found her and raised her and his nephew in Winterfell. What happens when the siblings form a strange bond and fall in love? Nothing is as easy as it seems! Female Harry/Jon Snow. Incest!
1. Prologue

**Summary** \- Harry is reborn as the first daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. Rhaegar Targaryen and Layanna Stark had a son. Ned Stark found her and raised her and his nephew in Winterfell. What happens when the siblings form a strange bond and fall in love? Nothing is as easy as it seems! Female Harry/Jon Snow. Incest.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter and The Game of Thrones. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** In my story, Rhaegar and Elia had a son and then a daughter, who was 5 months old when her family was slaughtered.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. And I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Jaime Lannister was the one to find Elia, while she was trying to hide her children. He took pity on the woman when he saw a young babe, and knew he won't be able to do much, but he took her daughter, who was no more than five months old. He got out of there without gaining anyone's attention and took a relieved breath. He heard as Sir Gregor Clegane killed the boy before raping and killing Elia. Jamie looked at the child for the first time and realized that the child was unmistakably a Targaryen. He just hoped to stay clear of the men until he left leaving the child somewhere safe. He left her in a small basket outside the Kings Landing, leaving the girl to the fate, which was the best he could do at the moment.

* * *

After arriving at King's Landing in the aftermath of the sack, Eddard rode south with his companions in the search for his sister and found her in The Tower of Joy in the western mountains of Dorne, which was being protected by the last of the Targaryen Kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower. He and his companions fought them, at the end of which all were dead except for himself and the wounded Howland Reed.

He raced inside, only to find that Lyanna was dying from childbirth, after having given birth to her and Rhaegar's lawful 'heir'.

 _'A son.'_

He looked down and saw that the child had Lyanna's grey eyes, but Targaryen silver hair.

With her last breath, Lyanna told him of her secret marriage to Rhaegar, and that their son's name was _'Aegon Targaryen'_. Lyanna made him promise to keep her son safe, because if Robert ever found out that Rhaegar had a surviving 'heir', he wouldn't think before killing the child. With a vow to protect his sister's son, Eddard departed with Rhaegar and Lyanna's new-born child and decided to claim his nephew as his bastard son, fathered on a campaign.

* * *

On his way back, he heard the voice of another babe crying just outside the King's Landing. He stopped to inspect where the voice was coming from, as no one was around. He saw a basket and when he removed the cloth from it, his eyes widened with shock. A child, no more than 4 or 5 months old was lying in a basket and crying, but it was not what baffled him. The child had purple eyes and black hair, which only meant that she was _'Rhaenys Targaryen'_ , the firstborn of Rhaegar.

He knew the child would be killed if anyone found her, so he took her to Winterfell along with his nephew.

* * *

Sept 15th, 2018


	2. Winter is Coming!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter and The Game of Thrones. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** Both, Jon and Elsa are 17. Fair warning, I am horrible at Old English and I don't have time to study it at the moment. So, I request you to bear with me.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

The chill on his body woke him up and he realized that he was freezing. Jon kept his eyes closed, but felt the presence of a warm body next to him and shook his head fondly at his bed mate. Elsa was curled up in his afghan again, which she had snatched from him sometime during the night. She was curled up in a ball and one of her hands was gripping onto him like a vice.

' _She must've had those ill-dreams again',_ he thought _._

His sister always ended up sleeping beside him, no matter where they were. He and Elsa had always been close… closer than any of their other siblings. They both were of 17 winters now and he couldn't remember a single memory, where they haven't been with together. They had been inseparable ever since they were young and even shared a chamber until they were of 9 winters, after which Lady Catelyn told Old Nan to shift her to another chamber.

He could still recall the day like it was yesterday when they tried to separate them, but Elsa threw a fit, after which Old Nan flew out of the room miraculously as if someone had pushed her with force and the gate of their chamber locked itself after that. No one had been able to open the door even after several tries, but it opened itself after sun-down. After that, no one tried to remove her from his side, afraid of what would happen to them if they did.

They had many other siblings, but he and Elsa had always been different. All their friends always used to say that they looked nothing like their parents or their brothers and sisters. He never listened to them, but Elsa decided to ask about it from father.

Finally, when she asked him five winters ago, the reason behind her different looks as she was the only one with violet eyes, he told them that he had found her abandoned and alone when he was on one of his trips and had brought her home. She locked herself in her chamber and no one saw her for two nights after that. It was the first and only time they had been separated for such length, apart from the trips he had with his father. She was hungry and so he didn't eat anything as well; and only because of that, he was able to coax her to let him in. When his eyes landed on her, he noticed that eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, so he just held her to him and they both sat there, staring at the fire for a long time.

That day was the first time she told him about the dreams she'd been having since she was a child. She described it as 'a flash of a green light hitting mother, father and a man with grey eyes, who died instantly as soon as it touched them. He wasn't sure how _a green light_ could kill someone, but he had seen her whimpering in her sleep enough times to know that it was the truth.

She didn't tell him and he didn't need her to, but he knew that she was more than grateful to father for bringing her into this family.

* * *

Lady Catelyn loved every one of his siblings and even though her behaviour was different with Elsa, she was always cordial and amiable with her, even if Elsa always misbehaved with her in one way or the other; which Jon knew she did purposely because she hated Lady Catelyn for her behaviour towards him. He never understood why Lady Catelyn did not like him. He had never been rude to her or anyone in his family, he was always polite to everyone, and his father and siblings liked him. He could still recall the fury on her face when he called her 'mother' for the first time and had hidden in his and Elsa's chamber for days. Elsa became disrespectful towards her after that and with it, started her rebellious phase, which brought another bout of anger in Lady Catelyn and she started hating him even more after that.

It wasn't until he asked Old Nan the reason behind Lady Stark's behaviour, he understood why she didn't like him. She told him the real reason, that he was named 'Snow' and not 'Stark', like his other family members. It came as a shock to him and he wasn't expecting it at all. 'He was the bastard child of his father', which explained the hatred Lady Stark had for him. He was filled with shame and spent the next couple of days in a daze. He felt like he did not belong in Winterfell anymore and would have left if it hadn't been for Elsa, who told him that she wasn't a Stark as well and would go with him wherever he went. He decided to stay, but only because of her. He had never been able to deny her anything.

He and Elsa had always been protective and possessive of each other, more so than anyone else he had ever seen. They had been together from childhood and were 'siblings' in all but blood. They had a bond which no one could deny, he had heard people talking about them and their strange relationship, but neither of them paid much attention to anyone. They had always been there for each other and always will be. He knew that they were closer than he had seen any other siblings, but he couldn't imagine a day without her and he knew she felt the same way.

Strange things always happened around Elsa, especially whenever she was angry, like one time a woman had called him 'a bastard' and the clothes she was holding caught fire somehow. It was a good thing that he dragged Elsa away from there, as the woman started screaming bloody murder and it would have turned out bad for them soon. Another time, he had broken his leg when he fell while riding a horse and the wound healed itself within minutes. Everyone knew about these 'mysterious events', but no one talked about it.

Elsa herself avoided talking about these things, it always frightened her and she used to think that she was evil somehow and that's why her parents abandoned her, but she had always done things which had helped them in one way or the other. He had accepted that it was a part of her and he knew that she could never be evil. It didn't matter to him, nothing else did apart from her happiness and safety.

He was also aware, that they both were old enough to get married and should not share a chamber, no less a bed. If anyone found that they still sharing a chamber, they would be severely punished. But the only time they were able to sleep peacefully was when they were together, so usually, one of them snuck into the other's chamber after midnight. He was sure Robb knew about it and Arya had seen Elsa sleeping in his chamber, when an early morning, she came to ask him to teach her swordsmanship, but they kept it to themselves and he loved them all the more because of it. No one else knew and he intended to keep it like that.

* * *

Jon opened his eyes and looked at his sister, who was still curled next to him. He brought his hand up and placed his palm on her face. He ran his fingers through hair while his thumb traced her cheek slowly as he observed her. A faint smile touched his lips when she hummed low in her throat feeling his touch even in her sleep before burrowing close to him. He pulled the afghan around both of them, settled his chin on top of her head and he closed his eyes with contentment.

' _She was the most important part of his life and he loved her.'_ With that thought in mind, he fell asleep once again.

* * *

 **Ned's Pov**

When he reached first reached Winterfell along with the two babes, everyone was surprised when they saw him, but didn't say anything. He knew that he couldn't tell anyone the truth about his nephew, so he told his wife, Catelyn, that the child was his bastard and he had named him 'Jon Snow'. And he found the girl abandoned, so he brought her with him as well. Catelyn accepted the girl easily and even suggested to him that they should name her 'Elsa Stark', but she hated Jon just as easily as well.

Throughout the years, her hatred towards Jon increased. He knew that she was angry at him because of his 'infidelity', but her behaviour towards Jon remained the same. She made it clear from the first day, that she didn't want Jon in Winterfell or anywhere near her family and hated him with a passion, which he had never was possible from someone like her.

He was glad that at least Jon had Elsa, along with their other siblings as well. Both the children had formed an instant bond and had been inseparable ever since they were placed in the same bassinet. They had always been together and with being of the same age, accepting them both had been easy for everyone and he knew that they were related, so it explained their bond to him. But with time, he started noticing that they still stayed together, like they did when they were young. Elsa preferred Jon's company more than she did Sansa or Arya's and Jon spent his every spare second with her. He hadn't given it much thought, until his guardsmen informed him, that they had seen both of them sneaking-up in each other's chamber at nightfall.

He didn't know what to do, so he talked to Caty about it, but she wasn't worried and shrugged it off. Of course, she wouldn't be worried; no one except him knew that Elsa was Jon's half-sister, but he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He knew that the Targaryen family had always followed the tradition to marry their sisters, which was the reason 'the king' became mad and he knew that it was because of inbreeding. He understood that Elsa wasn't related to him, but he perceived her like his other daughters - Sansa and Arya. He couldn't deny that Elsa was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen and people were already asking for her hand in marriage. She was of age now. Yes. That was the perfect solution!

* * *

He was sitting reminiscing about it all when Caty came and sat down next to him.

She informed him that his mentor, Jon Arryn, has died in Westeros's capital of Kings Landing and that King Robert along with the Queen and all the others were on their way to Winterfell. He knew that if the King was riding this far north, he would offer him the position of King's Hand.

The other reason which terrified him was the fact, that Jon and Elsa both resembled their father in one way or the other. Jon not so much, other than his hair, which they could pass as being inherited from the 'women' he had the 'affair' with. Even though Elsa didn't look anything like her parents, but her eyes were a dead give-away. She had her father's eyes and there was no way to conceal them.

He knew that if anyone found out about them, his whole family would be slaughtered and there would be nothing he would be able to do about it.

* * *

Sept 15th, 2018


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter and The Game of Thrones. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** Both, Jon and Elsa are 17 here. Sansa is 14, even though she was 13 in season 1. Fair warning, I am horrible at Old English and I don't have time to study it at the moment. So, I please request you to bear with me.

I don't have a beta, so I would like to apologize for my mistakes in advance.

* * *

 **In the North**

Inside the castle, Elsa along with Arya and Sansa were practising needlepoint. Sansa's work has been perfect as usual as she preened under the praise, while Elsa and Arya shared a look. Both of them hated it, but the women needed to be perfect, so they could find a nice husband. They were waiting for the lesson to be over, so they could leave.

As Elsa waited, her thoughts went to the previous day. Their father was informed that a deserter of the Night's Watch had been captured and had taken Jon, Robb, and Bran to witness the execution due to it being a Stark custom among sons to carry out executions themselves. Also joining them were their father's ward Theon Greyjoy, the master-at-arms Rodrik Cassel and his leading guard Jory Cassel. They returned home with six pups of a wolf and on asking further, Jon told her that on their ride home they came upon some disembowelled animals and had no idea what creature could do such a thing. They found the pups near their mother, who was similarly hacked up. They were a rare kind of wolf, a dire wolf, and these were the last six South of the wall. Jon told him that father commanded them to kill them because they won't survive without their mother. But Jon convinced Father, that as the dire wolf was the sigil of House Stark and therefore, should be in the house.

The first thing Jon did when he came home was giving the litter to Elsa. Jon smiled when she jumped with happiness after seeing the pup. It had a thick white fur, red eyes and a bushy tail and they both decided to name him Ghost. As none of them was a true Stark, so they decided to call Ghost theirs. It wasn't unusual for the two as they've always shared most of the things growing up.

Elsa came back to herself as Arya shook her. She looked around realized that everyone was done and she winced when she looked down. Her piece was still half-done and it looked no better than it did when she started practising it. She never liked working on it, but father insisted that she should learn all the things she could do before marriage and she cringed away from the thought. She never understood why girls or women were considered inferior. They could do so much more if given a chance than this… needlepoint! She hated the idea of leaving Westeros behind for someone she didn't know. She couldn't leave her family and she could never leave Jon.

Everyone was busy as preparations were being made for King Robert of Baratheon and Queen Cersei, who were on their way to Winterfell with their entourage.

Elsa was unable to understand why, but she had a very bad feeling about it. There was a sense of foreboding inside her which she couldn't shake.

Arya pulled her by hand and said enthusiastically, "Elsa, let's go! I want to see the imp. They are almost here."

Elsa shook her head at her sister amused but allowed Arya to pull her along.

* * *

Bran already told them that he had seen the king approaching along with hundreds of men. As always Lady Catelyn chided him not to climb on top of the compound again. All the Starks were lined-up to greet the king and the queen. The king arrived with his guards followed by a carriage. Their whole party was behind him as they entered through the gates. Everyone kneeled as King Robert came forward and looked around. He alighted from his horse and stopped directly in front of Ned, who didn't look up until Robert motioned his fingers, silently telling him to get him. they all stood once Ned did and finally looked at the king. Queen Cersei got down as Robert and Ned greeted each other.

Prince Joffrey Baratheon looked around with distaste until his eyes meet Sansa's and he gave her a filtrations smirk, who flushed and smiled back at him. Then he looked behind Sansa as her gaze fell on the girl who had eyes the colour of the lilac. Her skin was as white as the lips as red as a rose and black hair shining in the sunlight and he was instantly mesmerized by her. His eyes met hers and he smiled at her charmingly, but she frowned at him and averted her eyes away from him and he felt his blood boiling at that. He felt his body heating as he thought about her elegant posture, and how she would look writhing beneath him, as he fucked her mercilessly, begging for more! He would get her and show her that he was the future King of Baratheon.

"What do we have here?" Robert said as he moved towards Rob and shook his hand. "You must be Rob." Then he moved forward where Sansa was standing and said, "My, you're a pretty one." As he moved forward, he bent down slightly and asked, "Your name is?"

"Arya."

Then he said to Bran with a smile, "Show us your muscles." When Bran did, he said, "You'll be a soldier."

Robert looked around once more and his eyes widened with shock when they fell on Elsa, who was standing with Jon, hidden at the back. Lady Catelyn didn't want Jon to be noticed, so he stood as far as he could and Elsa was beside him as always.

"By the Gods!" Robert breathed as his eyes looked at none other than Elsa. The girl had purple eyes and black hair, just like his enemy. The one he had killed long ago. How could it be possible? He was sure everyone who belonged to the Targaryen house was dead. Who was this girl?

Elsa flinched when the king's eyes zoomed in on her. The entire courtyard heard his words and instantly, every head snapped towards her. Her hand reached for Jon's and he grabbed it in his tightly behind their backs.

"My King. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as clearly as she could manage while bowing down.

Robert's eyes which were on fire didn't waiver from the girl and he asked through clenched teeth, barely restraining his anger. He didn't reply, instead asked fuming, "Who is the girl, Ned?"

"Let me introduce you to my daughter, my king." Ned intervened, trying to hide the panic he was feeling inside. He went near Elsa and with a nod of his head, "Elsa Stark."

Robert glanced at Ned at this and asked mockingly, "Your daughter? She doesn't look like you, nor does she look like your wife. Is she another bastard child like the boy?"

Elsa glared at him, but Jon didn't give any reaction. He was accustomed to people calling him a bastard, so he merely tightened his grip on her hand.

"No, my king. I was there when her mother gave birth to her, after which she died. I promised her to take care of her daughter for her. Elsa looks just like her mother." Ned lied smoothly.

Robert didn't say a word, but her eyes remained on the girl for some time, after which he looked beside her and his frown deepened. The boy standing beside her had silver hair and grey eyes which reminded him of Lyanna. If he wouldn't have known that the Targaryen were dead, he would have thought that both the boy and the girl were Rhaegar's children.

"And the boy?"

"Robert, this is my son, Jon," Ned introduced as he tried to think anyway in which the king's attention could be drawn away from these two.

Robert looked at Ned and said with a laugh, "Ah, your bastard! I remember." Then he glanced at Ned and ordered, "Take me to your crypt! I want to pay my respects!"

Ned nodded and guided the king to the crypt of Lyanna. As they walked away, the Lord of Winterfell discretely left the rest of his staff and his wife to settle the guests. Elsa watched the man with narrow eyes until he disappeared from the view. Jon was looking at her worriedly, but she smiled at him and before anyone could say a word about the conversation, she rushed back to her chambers. She still wasn't able to shake the feeling that something was about to happen. So, she decided to keep away from everyone, at least until she could.

* * *

"Tell me about Jon Arryn," Ned asked.

"One minute he was fine and then… Burned right through him, whatever it was." Robert continued, "I loved that man."

Ned said quietly, "We both did."

"He never had to teach you much, but me? Do you remember me at 16? All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what." The King said with a loud laugh.

"Aye."

Then Robert stopped suddenly and said, "I need you, Ned, down at King's landing, not up here where you're no use to anybody."

Ned stayed quiet, wondering how to decline the offer politely when Robert stated, "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King."

Ned kneeled at the king's feet and said, "I'm not worthy of the honour."

"I'm not trying to honour you. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave." Robert looked down and said with a laugh. Then he patted Ned on the shoulder and said, "Damn it, Ned. Stand up."

As Ned stood up, Robert looked him in the eyes and said seriously, "You helped me win the iron throne. Now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we'd have been bound by blood. Well, it not too late. I have a son and your older daughter would be perfect for him. The younger one is too young."

Ned's eyes widened and his head snapped towards his friend. It wasn't about being bound by blood. Robert suggested the marriage because he was suspicious. God knows what he would do with Elsa once he got his hands on her!

Robert looked at Ned and said, "We'll join our houses." And left without waiting for the reply. The girl looked too much like his enemy, Rhaegar Targaryen. The one who stole his Lyanna! He would rather keep the girl with him, then leaving her here. It would be easy if she stayed in front of his eyes. That way, he could kill her if she indeed turned out to be his daughter. The similarities between them were uncanny.

* * *

Sansa was sitting in front of the mirror while her mother was detangling her hair when she asked, "Do you think Joffrey liked me? What if he thinks that Elsa is more beautiful than me?"

"Then he's the stupidest prince that has ever lived," Catelyn told her daughter. It was true that Elsa was beautiful, but her daughter was more beautiful than anyone else in the entire kingdom.

"He's so handsome." She said dreamily and Catelyn rolled her eyes at her daughter. "I've heard father talking that the king wants to join our houses by getting his son married. He said that I was pretty when I greeted him. You heard him, didn't you?" She didn't wait for her mother's reply and carried on, "When would we be married? Soon or do we have to wait?"

Catelyn tried to placate her daughter. "Hush now! Your father hasn't said yes. He hasn't even told me about it yet."

"Why would he say no? He'd be the second powerful man in the kingdoms." Sansa asked confused.

"He'd have to leave home. He'd have to leave me. And so, would you." Catelyn tried to make her understand, but Sansa didn't listen and said, "You left your home to come here… and… I'd be queen someday. Please make father say yes!" she turned around and pleaded.

"Sansa…" Catelyn sighed at her daughter's petulance.

Sansa didn't let her finish and begged, "Please! I want to be better than Elsa. I want to marry Joffrey and I want to become the Queen. It's the only thing I've ever wanted."

* * *

Elsa was contemplating why her father had called her to meet him, especially at this time of the day. They were done with dinner and everyone had retired to their chambers by now. She knocked on the door of his study before entering inside. He was deep in thought as he motioned her to take a seat in front of him. She settled herself on the chair in front of him and frowned when he saw the look of irritation mixed with distress on his face.

"Father, what is it? I haven't seen you looking so grave in quite a while." She asked concerned.

He looked at her with a sad smile and said, "You know that you're just like Sansa or Arya to me. I love you just as much and would never go do anything that you don't want."

"You're scaring me, father. Have I done something wrong?" she asked fearfully.

"No, my dear child. Before I tell you more, I just want you to know that you're not in any way obliged to do as I say. You can decline if you don't want to do it." he whispered to her truthfully and he meant it. He never wanted her to feel burdened or obliged in any way to do something which she doesn't want.

Elsa gulped, thinking about various scenarios what could he say, but nodded.

He took a breath and said, "King Robert asked for your hand in marriage for his elder son, Joffrey."

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a harsh breath. Of all the things, this was the last thing she'd thought about.

* * *

She reached her chamber in a daze and sat down on the bed facing the fire brightening her room. all her thoughts were focused on the talk she had with her father. On one hand, she was grateful that he had given her a choice, to choose as pleased her; but on the other hand, she hated that he had left such a decision on her. She wanted nothing more than to outright decline him, tell him that she would not be marrying the snobby prince, but she couldn't do it after watching the distress on father's face and how haggard he looked. She was telling him the truth when she told him that she hasn't seen him this tired in a long time and now she understood why. There was no doubt in her mind that _'she won't be marring the arrogant ass, even if she had to turn him into a frog, which shouldn't be difficult as he was already ugly'_ , she thought. But the thing was how to tell her father this? He brought an orphan child to his home and cared for her like his own. How could she say no to one thing he'd asked her in all his life?

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, staring into the fire and thinking. She was so deeply submerged in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the creak of the door opening and closing, the bed dipping beside her and a warm body settling next to her. She didn't need to look to know that it was Jon.

"I was waiting. You know I can't sleep properly without you." Jon said quietly.

Normally, she was the who ended in his bed after everyone had gone to sleep, but today she forgot that it had been that late. She didn't reply, but turned around and threw her arms around his neck, face buried in his chest as she took deep breaths to calm herself. His hands went around her waist reflexively and he held her tight to him, frowning.

"Elsa? What is it?" he asked worriedly as he kissed her head to soothe her while rubbing his hand up and down on her back to help her in calming. It wasn't like her. He knew that something must have happened for her to be upset and the knowledge troubled him. He knew that father called her to talk to him, he pulled back slightly and asked urgently, "What did father say?"

She gulped and said after a long time, "King Robert wants me to marry his son."

"What?" Jon choked out, not believing the words. Willing her to say something else. Hoping against everything that he'd heard her wrong.

Elsa looked at him and whispered, "He wants to join the houses, bound by blood."

He couldn't look away from her as he searched her eyes for the truth. He didn't know what he was expecting to see, but he saw more than he wanted to. Jon didn't know why but felt his heart-breaking into pieces and he couldn't understand the reason. They were not lovers. He was her brother and what was he trying to accomplish? He already knew that they were of marriageable age. She was the most beautiful girl in Westeros and if it hadn't been for him or Ned, the boys would have been begging her to take them. She probably would have been married by now. She was his everything and he loved her. She would leave and he would not be able to see her again. She would become the Queen of seven Kingdoms someday and he would always be the bastard child. He couldn't hold her back because he knew she would never look at anyone if she'd hold onto him. He had to let her go and live her life. A life, which he could never provide her.

Elsa looked at Jon concerned. He had gone unnaturally pale and was looking at her with wide anguished eyes. She didn't know what she wanted from him, but she wanted him to say something, to be there with her when she talked to father. He had been her constant support throughout her life and she wouldn't be able to do this alone. She couldn't imagine her life without him because one thing she was sure about – There would be no Elsa if Jon wouldn't be there with her. She needed him. She was waiting for him to say something. Tell her that he would be with her, but what came out of his mouth broke her heart.

"You said yes, didn't you?" he asked.

"No. Of course not. I am not going to marry him." she told him bewildered.

"Why? You should say yes! You'll be the Queen. You'll be happy." He faked a smile as he told her.

She looked at him for a long time. It was clear that he wasn't happy, opposite in fact, but why was he doing this? "You want me to marry him?" she asked slowly, making sure that she'd heard him correctly.

He answered truthfully without looking at her, "I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything that you deserve."

"And you think that I'm unhappy? And marrying him would make me happy?" she asked quietly, trying her best to mask her outrage and anger.

Jon didn't say anything, but neither did he look at her. He knew somewhere inside him that she won't be happy, but what can he say to her? he had nothing he could give her and they were siblings. Even though they were not related by blood, but it was wrong what he was feeling towards her which was why he wanted her to be with someone who could give her which she couldn't. He didn't want her to be 'the bastard's wife'. It didn't matter to him, but he won't be able to bear it if someone said it to her. and would she even be his wife? She was his sister! They would never escape reality.

Elsa's eyes filled with tears when he didn't answer. She already knew and in no way, but she needed him to say it out loud.

"What do you think he'll do once he finds out about my 'special talent'? You know I cannot hide it or is that what you're suggesting to me?" she spat. He knew she had no control over the 'things' which happened around her. People like her were considered evil. Did he forget about that?

Jon's head snapped towards her as he stared at her with horror. He had seen the hurt in them and closed his eyes miserably. How could he forget the most important part of her life?

She swallowed thickly and said, "I need you to leave."

His eyes widened at her tone. She had never asked him to leave, they've always been through thick and thin together. He saw her bright eyes filling with tears rapidly and couldn't stop himself. He reached forward to hold her to him, wanting to apologize, but she pulled back before his hand could touch her. "El…" his heart broke even more as he whispered.

She looked him straight into his eyes and said authoritatively, "I'm fine, Jon. I am tired. I'll see you in the morning." She wanted him to leave. She needed to be alone, to think and to decide what should be done now. Never had she imagined that her Jon would abandon her as he did. He wanted her to be happy, but could she be happy without him? She couldn't think about the implication behind his words. At least, not right now.

Jon didn't want to leave her alone and as he looked at her, his resolve broke. A tear spilt from her eye and in that instant, she turned away from him. He wanted to be with her, but he also understood her need to be alone for now. With difficulty, he said quietly, "I'll come here first as soon as the sun rises." When she didn't reply, he turned around and left, determined to come back and apologize to her.

The damn broke as soon as she heard Jon's footsteps and the door closing behind him. Tears fell, but the thing was that she wasn't able to understand why she was crying! Everyone marries and she was past the age of marriage. Was Jon correct? She threw herself onto her bed as she thought about it all. Why was she feeling like Jon had stabbed her in the heart? Why the thought of leaving him gave her nightmares? Why did it hurt when he said that she should get married? Her thoughts were floating in her head. Everything was too much and she just wanted to sleep. She closed her eyes as she hugged her cushion to him. Jon had always there for her, but he won't be from now on. Once she married someone, no matter who he was and she pushed the thought aside hastily. At this moment, she wanted to be anywhere, but here. She fell asleep thinking about everyone and everything and didn't realize when she disappeared from her bed and appeared somewhere else.

* * *

 **EN** **:** I want to clarify that I have changed some things, which somethings remained the same. I know what happened and what didn't, and I am changing some events to fit them in my plot. Elsa won't be marrying Joffrey. I simply hate his character. The characters will grow as they did in the show and books with time.

I hope you liked this one. Cynical criticism is appreciated. I would not be replying to anyone who would leave flaming comments. Have a nice day everyone!

Nov 20th, 2018


	4. Dragons!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter and The Game of Thrones. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** I would like to apologize for my mistakes in advance.

* * *

Jon stood in front of the door; hand raised to knock, but he stopped. It was time to break the fast and he still hasn't seen Elsa after she told him to leave last night. He hadn't slept without her by his side in all his life. He thought to give her time, which was why he decided against coming to her room this morning or at night. He wouldn't deny that he was up all night, hoping that she would come and talk to him and he'll get the chance to apologize. Knowing that father had been thinking about her marriage, had thrown him off the loop. They had always been together and he had all but forgotten that she was his sister and would be married someday. She would leave and he would be alone. Yes, he had other siblings he loved, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't explain it, but he had this bond with Elsa which he couldn't understand himself. All he knew was that the thought of her getting married to someone else, made him want to crumble to pieces. On one hand, he knew that they were siblings and his feelings for her were wrong; but on the other hand, some part of him kept on repeating that they weren't related. It couldn't be so wrong, could it?

He had been up all night, thinking about it and couldn't deny that her concerns were valid. He wasn't naïve and knew that people would kill her if they found out about her. Either that or they'll use her for their benefit and he couldn't allow that. She would become a pawn in the game and even the thought of that made him want to kill someone. He loved his father and he would die for him, but he loved Elsa more. Which was why she was here! To tell her that he would talk to their father and make him understand. After all, he was well aware of Elsa's… powers.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Elsa?"

He waited for a moment before knocking again. "El? It's me. Open the door."

There was no voice from inside as he waited and he frowned. They've had fights before, but Elsa always gave some kind of response, even if it's shouting at whoever disturbed her. He didn't wait and pushed the door open, knowing that it was always open. His eyes widened when he saw the perfectly made bed. He searched her room, but she wasn't there. Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to worry. She could be in the hall or outside or with Arya or Robb and with that thought, he rushed out of her room.

* * *

Elsa blinked against the harsh sunlight and her hand went to the other side in search for the afghan to cover her eyes. Arya had opened the windows again and she groaned. It was too bright, too soon. She slowly became aware that her back was paining and she wasn't in her soft bed, but instead on a cold stone floor. Her snapped open as soon as the realization hit her and she sat up hurriedly before looking around. As she looked around, it registered to her that she had been lying on the floor beneath the sky shining brightly. Where exactly was she? It wasn't a part of the castle in Winterfell, as all the walls surrounding her were burned.

Elsa almost gaped when she finally grasped the fact that it was a ruined castle.

"Hello?" she called cautiously as she moved towards the door.

The place seemed abandoned, but she was hoping to find someone because no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember how she came to be here! The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her bed after her fight with Jon and she closed her eyes despondently. There it was, the stinging of tears again and she blinked them away. This wasn't important right now. She needed to find out where she was and a way to go back home! The sun was high up and everyone would be worried about her, especially Jon, Robb and their father.

"Is anyone there?" she called again, this time louder than before, walking deeper in the corridors as her voice echoed around the hall. Everything around was destroyed and was seemly here from a very long time. She walked down the hall in a trance-like state and stopped right in front of a door, but what caught her attention was its size and pattern. It was the largest door around, carved intricately with symbols which had been designed delicately, different than anything else around. She observed with wonder that whoever lived here, must be extremely poised and sighed disappointedly when she realized that it was some other language and she would be unable to read it. But there was something about those symbols, some unexplainable urge, that she moved, unable to stop herself from touching the door, tracing the patterns with her fingers. As soon as her fingers touched the door, it lit up and Elsa gasped when the sudden fire engulfed the door before she fell back with a loud shriek.

She peaked her eyes open when she didn't feel the heat and gaped. Not only the door wasn't on fire, but to her utter bewilderment, it wasn't locked anymore. The door was wide-open, giving her the view of the huge room hidden behind it.

Once again, she looked around to make sure that she was alone and no one was playing with her. She frowned with confusion when she still didn't see anyone before looking inside the room. She couldn't understand what compelled her, but something was pulling her in the chamber. The only source of light was the sunlight shining through the door and she braced herself before entering inside. The room was dark, but she could easily make out an ancient-looking trunk lying on a bed, right in the middle of the room. She walked towards it, feeling the strange power emanating from it. It wasn't dark, but the opposite. It was something so pure and wild, that she knew instantly that she had felt it before. To her utter surprise, there wasn't a single speck of dust on the gold trunk. Elsa's hand raised on her own accord and her fingers traced the intricate markings and symbols, realizing that they were the same which she had seen on the door. Before she could give it another thought, the fire engulfed the box and she snatched her hand back. Her eyes widened when the fire diminished and the box opened, just like the door.

Her eyes widened even more, turning round with surprise when she saw what had been hidden inside.

Eggs!

Not any eggs, but dragon eggs!

Four dragon eggs to be precise!

* * *

Dread gripped him as he looked outside the gate along with Robb. No one had seen Elsa after she retired last night. They had searched everywhere, but it was all in vain. Jon knew all her hiding spots, but she was nowhere to be found. _He shouldn't have left her room last night_ , he thought to himself as he cursed himself once again.

Robb turned towards him and said, "I think we should inform father."

"No!" Jon's eyes widened and he said horrified. No one knew about the talk father had with Elsa and he knew things would turn bad if the king found out that she wasn't here. "We don't know where she is! She could've gone outside." He stated before nodding to himself.

Robb touched his shoulder, looking at him with pity and said strongly, "Jon! We've been searing for hours! No one knows where she is! She could be in trouble. Father needs to know! She wasn't there for the meal. Even King and the Queen were asking for her. They'll find out she isn't here soon, brother."

Robb was correct. They were unable to find Elsa and any more delay would be futile. For all he knew, she could be in danger and Jon swallowed thickly before nodding.

* * *

She was still gaping or more like gawking at the eggs which were shimmering like polished metal in the sunlight. All the eggs were of different colours – red, green, sapphire blue and pale. She reached out and traced the eggs one by one, feeling the bumps and tiny scales on them and an image of a huge man carrying a dragon egg came unbidden to her mind. Elsa gasped before blinking and shaking herself off from whatever it was, turning her focus back on the eggs. She felt the eggs warming underneath her hands and concentrated on the power she had always felt inside her. Instead of burying it inside herself, for the first time in her life, she emphasized on pushing it in the eggs. Her eyes never strayed, even as she saw the ball flames that erupted from her palms, warming the eggs even more. This time, she wasn't afraid, somehow knowing that the fire wouldn't hurt her. It was warm and comforting as they increased, burning the eggs as her hands hovered over them.

Elsa couldn't remember how long she stayed like that, fire burning the eggs, but she didn't waiver, not for a second. Not until she heard crackling. Only then she removed her hands, but to pluck out the small dagger from her boots, she always kept with her – a gift from Jon. Without thinking, she cut her palm, dripping blood on all the eggs and whispering something in a language she had only dreamt about until now. She swayed on her feet, feeling lightheaded and sat on the bed, right beside the trunk to steady herself. A couple of seconds or minutes later, she felt power flowing around her and she shivered.

Her eyes snapped to the eggs, which were making clicking noises and held her breath, just as the egg split open. The four baby dragons flopped on the bed, their small wings flapping and they sneezed in tedium and a couple of small sparks flew out of their snouts. She stared wide-eyed as they looked around before looking up at her with small glittering eyes, giving her a beady-eyed look.

They had four limbs – two short back legs and two wings as forelimbs and to her, they all looked similar to a bat, even though they all were of different sizes. They were covered in scales which ran down their backs from head to tail. Particularly large ridges of horns framed the edges of their faces, running along the back of the skull and the jawline. The black one was the largest and had red eyes; the second one had jade-green scales and had bronze eyes; the third one had sapphire blue scales and had golden eyes; and the smallest one was pale, distinctly reminding Elsa of Jon's hair. It had snow-white scales mixed with some gold and had pale eyes.

They chirped up at her before yawning sleepily. She was still gaping, staring wide-eyed at the marvel in front of her, belatedly realizing that she had made the dragons hatch without even knowing. How had she done that? The dragons chirped again before jumping in her lap, almost pushing each other in their hurry. Bewildered, she reached an arm down and watched as two of them climbed on her arm and curled up on her shoulder, their tales curled around her neck. The two in her lap were nuzzling her stomach, their tails wrapped around her wrists as she stroked their necks with her fingers.

They chirped at her again and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh! You must be hungry," she muttered. "I'm sorry… I don't have anything right now, but I'll feed you soon."

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, thinking about a way to get back home, the dragons nestled comfortably against her.

* * *

Ned closed his eyes miserably, feeling older than he was as he walked towards Elsa's chamber. His men have been searching for her since Jon and Robb told him this morning, that she was nowhere to be found. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong! Last night, he had made it abundantly clear that he won't be forcing her to marry anyone, not without her consent, even if it's the king's son. And as always, she had been clear about her dislike towards the boy. He had promised her that he will be talking to the king and she had seemed relieved after that. He had known the girl ever since she was a babe and he refused to believe that she had absconded. There was no doubt in his mind that she was a Targaryen and fleeing wasn't in her nature, no matter what King Robert raved and ranted about. He would have hidden the fact that Elsa wasn't to be found anywhere if it hadn't been for the frantic search. The king had been understandably furious, accusing him that he hid the girl somewhere, threatening him and his people until Queen Cersei had suggested that 'the younger girl would be a perfect match for their boy'. He had wanted to intervene, to tell them that Sansa was too young, but Catelyn had stopped him. He understood that Cat wanted to see Sansa as the Queen of seven kingdoms one day, but she wasn't aware of the hardships that it involved, arguing that Sansa should be the one marrying the prince, not Elsa and it was a great opportunity.

It was almost nightfall and their men still couldn't find Elsa. His men were still searching, but no one had seen her and he had no idea how to find her. No matter what people said, he knew that she was important. And if he was correct, she was Rhaenys Targaryen – the firstborn of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, the true heir to the throne. Hiding her entity was just as important as hiding Jon's because he knew they would be slaughtered otherwise.

He sighed as he entered her room and sat on the chair tiredly. The day had passed slowly, wrought with the undercurrent of tension. Both Jon and Robb had insisted that they would be going along with their men to search for her.

Jon had been adamant and had stayed after an argument, but only after Robb had reassured him that he would find and bring their sister home. Jon hadn't seemed pleased but had agreed after Arya's insistence. He knew how close the two were, after all, Elsa and Jon were siblings, even if they weren't aware of the fact. He was just hoping that they would find the girl before any trouble found her. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about her… strange abilities, which was why he was more anxious. Also, she had distinct features and he knew anyone could recognize her. She was safe in Westeros, but out there alone… he closed his eyes again as he stood up to leave, hoping that they would be able to find her soon.

He was about to leave when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something shimmering on the bed. He turned around frowning when the shimmering only increased and his hand went to his sword. Ned watched nonplussed as Elsa appeared on the bed out of nowhere. He blinked again and then again, unable to believe his eyes at what he was seeing!

His first reaction was relief at seeing her unharmed which soon turned to awe, but then his blood turned cold when comprehension dawned on him.

Not only did his daughter appear out of thin air, sleeping peacefully like she had been lying there all day, but he stared horrified that not one, but four cat-sized dragons were curled around her. As soon as he pulled his sword out of the hilt, four heads snapped towards him and they screeched. ' _They must've been trying to roar, but probably were too young',_ he thought. Ned noticed with growing horror as small sparks of fire flew out of their snouts as they screeched again, stepping in front of Elsa.

The action startled her and she gasped awake, dislodging the baby dragons. She looked around before looking at him but was her eyes snapped down when they screeched again. Ned noticed that the two lager ones were facing him, while the smaller ones were chirping up at Elsa, like scolding her. His grip on the sword remained as her hand went to their snouts and she stroked them. He watched confused and perplexed as the dragons jumped on her after screeching at him one more time warningly, nuzzling their heads with the nearest part Elsa they could reach.

Before he could form a sentence or even a word to ask her the question whirling in his mind, Jon and Arya barrelled through the door. Arya stopped short, her eyes widening as they landed on Elsa or moreover on the baby dragons she was petting, but Jon had no such qualms. He didn't see anything else and was aware of only a single fact – Elsa was here and she was unharmed! He didn't wait and in a few hurried steps, crushed her to him. He forgot that their father and Arya present in the room in favour of feeling her against him, smelling her familiar scent and he was struck between being angry with her or focusing on controlling his tears.

It wasn't until he heard a high-pitched squeak and looked down only to gape like others, when he saw the baby dragons flapping their wings, almost complaining because they were being crushed between the two. He reached down a hand to stroke the jade-green dragon, who had jumped onto him and was now, almost purring. It climbed onto his arm easily before setting his tail around him, claws digging into his shoulder and he laughed.

"Are they dragons?" Arya almost shouted when no one said anything.

Ned came back to himself and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his children before closing the door.

"Elsa. Where have you been?" he asked.

That sobered them and Jon looked up at her.

She looked at him and said softly, willing him to believe her. "I woke up somewhere in a ruined castle this morning, father. I don't know how!"

Ned looked back and gave a single nod. What could he say? He knew it to be true, after all, she had appeared right in front of him. Not wanting to discuss it in front of the others, he asked about the most pressing matter. "And the dragons?"

Elsa looked at the dragons, still stroking them as her eyes went from Jon to Ned. "I… don't know. I found the eggs locked in the castle." She stopped before looking at her hands. _How had she done it?_ "I… uh… hatched them?" It came out more like a question and she grimaced as the three occupants of the room gaped at her.

"You… hatched them?" Ned asked uncertainly, at which she nodded.

His eyes went back to the dragons and met Elsa's violet ones.

"Elsa. We'll talk about it later. I have urgent matters to attend, but you'll stay in your chamber till the morning. It would be suspicious to find you in your room all this time." He stated and she gave a solemn nod. "And you'll keep the dragons inside. Until the king leaves, at least. You have to keep them hidden. No one can know." He told Arya seriously, who nodded along with Jon and Elsa.

She asked Elsa, almost jumping with excitement. "Can I touch them now?"

Ned took one last look at the baby dragons before leaving the room. He needed to find a way to make the king leave as soon as possible, especially now that Elsa has dragons. As far as he knew Robert, he would get the dragons killed before killing Elsa.

"What're we going to call them?" Arya asked, staring at the four fascinated. "Can we at least tell Robb?"

Elsa looked at her with a smile and asked, "What do you want to name him?" As she motioned towards the dragon which had sapphire blue scales.

Arya's head snapped up; eyes wide. "Really? You want me to name him?"

"Of course." Elsa grinned easily as Jon stared at the two, aware of the fact that the dragons were trotting on the bed.

Arya thought for a long time before she jumped and stated excitedly, "Draco! I want to name him Draco! It means dragon in Latin."

Elsa didn't know why, but the smile dropped from her face and her nose wrinkled at the name. It wasn't a bad name and she didn't know why, but it wasn't something she wanted to hear again.

"You don't like it?" Arya asked in a small voice and Elsa blinked.

She disliked the name, but it wasn't enough to make her sister sad. So, she grinned at her and lied through her teeth. "I loved it. Draco. Do you know, there's a group of stars that are known as Draco?"

Arya's eyes widened at that and even Jon's eyebrows went up to his hair.

"How do you know that?" Arya asked baffled and Elsa shrugged. She had no idea how she knew that.

In the end, Jon named the black dragon which was the largest, Balerion. Elsa named the jade-green dragon, Rhaegal, who had somehow attached himself to Jon. And she named the female dragon with snow-white scales, Luna. She wasn't sure where the names came from, but they seemed perfect to her babies.

Jon and Arya went to the kitchen to find something for Elsa and the dragons to eat while she stayed in her chamber.

* * *

After Arya retired unwillingly for the night, Jon stayed in her room, staring as the dragons slept curled up in the bed next to them. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to scream, but he ended up crushing Elsa to himself. After thinking for a whole day that he had lost her somehow or she could've left him on her own or something had happened to her, he wasn't going to let her go. He did not know what it was between them, but all he knew was that he couldn't imagine a day in his life without her. He didn't let go even when she had stiffened in his hold at first before relaxing. One of her hands came to his head, fingers knotted in his hair, while the others rubbed soothingly on his back. Jon knew his grip on her was tight as he was clutching her to him with all his might, clinging to her clumsily, but he didn't care. He tucked his face in her neck as a few tears escaped him without permission, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. 'El', his voice muffled as his lips moving against the skin of her neck and he felt her shiver, but he stayed where he was, holding onto her.

"I'm here". she murmured, holding back just as tightly.

"I searched for… I thought…" he choked out.

"I know." She whispered as she kissed his ear while running her hand up and down his back.

He was still wearing his winter coat and jerkins, and it didn't take long before she coaxed him out of it and his shoes, dropping them on the chair next to her bed. She laid back on the bed and Jon followed till she was underneath him and he was sprawled over her, still not willing to let go.

'I'm right here, Jon.' She told him again and this time, her hand went inside his shirt, her palm stroking the warm skin of his back. His hand tightened on her and after a second, she felt him kissing between her neck and the shoulder, where his lips had been and she stilled. It wasn't long before he bit her and her eyes snapped open as she gasped in pain, but other than that, she didn't make a sound. She knew he was angry and this was his only way of expressing it. Jon had been accustomed to being an unwanted child, _a bastard_ , she thought with disgust, but he never spoke a word about anything. She was the only one he could be himself with and she knew today's incident must have shaken him. She felt his tongue laving at the bite mark, knowing that it was an apology and kept her hand on his skin. They had a lot to discuss, but right now, they both were content.

They fell asleep like that, tangled with each other and four baby dragons surrounding them, not knowing that the next morning would be the beginning of a storm that would destroy them all in the coming years.

* * *

 **EN** **:** I hope you liked this one. Have a nice day everyone.

May 10th, 2019


End file.
